Mane Six: Love
by PonyMareBella
Summary: Join the mane six as they find love in each of these short stories! (Moved from my other account, KittyKatBella)
1. Rainbow Dash's Love

Fifteen-year-old Rainbow Dash raced through the clouds above Ponyville, a clock by her finish line. She was timing herself to see how fast she was. She was doing a ten-lap around her house in Cloudsdale. She was nearing her tenth and final lap, and pushed forward at the last minute, slamming the stop button on the timer as she past the finish line.

"Yyyeeesss!" Rainbow Dash cheered, "Three minutes, fifty-five seconds! That's a new record!" The blue Pegasus did some celabratory twists in the air before stopping at the grumble of her stomach.

"Whew, guess I better go get some grub," Rainbow said to herself before flying to the ground. She decided to give her wings a short break and trotted swiftly through Ponyville to the local bakery, Sugarcube Corner. She ordered a chocolate smoothie and a grilled cheese with a side of mixed fruit and handed Mrs. Cake some bits. Rainbow Dash took her meal and sat down at a table with her best friend, Pinkie Pie, who happened to be there.

"Hey, Pinks," Rainbow greeted, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Hi, Dashie!" Pinkie smiled. She was eating her usual lunch: a small cake with a side of cupcakes and chocolate milk, "What's new?"

"I did a ten-lap around my house in only three minutes and fifty-five seconds!" Rainbow boasted, "I broke my personal record!"

A yellow Pegasus who was sitting nearby with his friends, a red unicorn and a green Earth Pony, turned around.

"Pff, that's nothing!" He said, "I could easily beat that!"

Rainbow Dash whipped around, smirking. She saw the yellow Pegasus that had a dark blue almost black mane and tail.

"You? Ha! Yeah, right!" Rainbow laughed, "How could a shorty like _you_ beat _me?"_ The yellow Pegasus growled at Rainbow angrily.

"I'm not short!" He snapped, "Besides, smaller is faster."

"How 'bout a race?" Rainbow Dash suggested, "Winner gets a week worth of bragging rights."

"Deal!" The yellow Pegasus agreed. The two Pegasi spit on their hooves and did a hoof bump.

"How unsanitary," The red unicorn said.

"Hey, what's your name?" Rainbow asked.

"Con. Con Extreme," The yellow Pegasus answered.

"I'm Rainbow Dash," Rainbow introduced herself, "C'mon, I got my own track."

Con thought that was really cool, and was kinda jealous, but didn't show it.

"Oh yeah?" He said, "Well, so do I, but my mom said nopony else is allowed to use it."

"Hmm, too bad," Rainbow said as they flew to her home, "Alright, first one to do ten laps is the winner. Ready...set...GO!" The two raced off and Rainbow flew way head! Pocket and Butter watched on a nearby cloud. Pocket knew a spell that allowed non-Pegasi to walk on clouds, so he had cast it on him and Butter.

"Go Con!" Butter cheered as Con fell behind.

Rainbow easily finished ten laps, and a few minutes later Con collasped after his tenth round. Panting, he stood up and glared at a smirking Rainbow.

"See?" Rainbow said, "Easy. Y'know, I like you, kid."

"Yeah, well…" Con gasped, "I...guess I...like you...too….But don't...call me...kid."

"Wanna hang sometime?" Rainbow asked. She had a good feeling out this guy.

"Uh, sure," Con said, "I guess….Thanks."

"No sweat," Rainbow smiled at Con, "Kid."


	2. Twilight Sparkle's Love

Twenty-year-old Twilight Sparkle walked through the Ponyville library, searching for books on her history subject for Celestia: Equestria. She pulled down many-a-books with her magic and carried them along behind her. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into a colt, knocking him to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Twilight helped the young unicorn up. He looked to be about the same age as her. He had light brown fur and a black mane and tail with a white stripe in them. His cutie mark was an open book.

"No, I am, I wasn't looking where I was going," The colt said, embaressed, "I'm Book Worm." He spotted Twilight's wings and looked up at your horn, "Y-you're Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"Oh, yeah," Twilight said, "Twilight is fine, though."

"Oh, alright," Book Worm blushed, "Um, I was just looking around for a new book."

"Oh, you like to read?" Twilight asked, "I'm a big fan of books myself. They were my best friends before I discovered the magic of friendship."

"I don't really care for friends," Book Worm said, "Not that there's anything bad about them. I just prefer books."

"Well, maybe it's because you have yet to expiriance the magic of friendship," Twilight grinned, "Come on, I'll treat you to lunch. You seem nice."

"Really?" Book Worm smiled, "Thanks. So are you."

* * *

They bought some lunch and Book Worm brought up the subject of, you guessed it- books.

"Have you read the Hairy Trotter series?" Book Worm asked.

"You mean Hairy Trotter and The Horserer's Stone, Hairy Trotter and The Chamber of Unknown, Hairy Trotter and The Prisoner of Ponykaban, Hairy Trotter and The Dragon Flame Goblet, Hairy Trotter and The Alliance of The Phynix, Hairy Trotter and The BlueBlood Prince, and Hairy Trotter and The Deathly Horllers?" Twilight said happily, "Only a hundred times!"

"Me too!" Book Worm gasped happily. The two spent the whole time talking about the series.

"Remember when Hairy tripped running away from the basalis and Fawks saved him?" Book Worm said.

"Classic!" Twilight laughed, "Y'know, Celestia has a pet phynix named Philamena."

"She does?" Book Worm asked, "Wow, cool!"

"Hey, have you heard the radio stories of Hairy Trotter?" Twilight asked.

"No, I really prefer reading it," Book Worm said.

"Oh, come on!" Twilight dragged Book Worm out, "You have _got_ to hear it!"

 _Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on tools that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though ponies down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl, even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different ponies. He wrote several important letters and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the Cakes' bakery._

They listened to the whole thing before Book Worm headed home.

"It was nice to meet you!" Book Worm waved goodbye.

"You too!" Twilight called. As soon as he left, Twilight sighed as Spike approached, "Oh, Spike, he's so cute and nice….I think I'm in love…."


	3. Pinkie Pie's Love

Sixteen-year-old Pinkie Pie bounced through Ponyville, smiling as she greeted all her friends. She was meeting one of her close friends at the park to plan a birthday party. It was mid-June, so the weather was warm and sunny. Just the way Pinkie Pie liked it.

Pinkie arrived at the park to see a green Earth pony with a messy red-orange mane and tail. He was really big and his cutie mark was a picture of buttered toast.

"Pinkie!" the colt cried happily, pouncing on the pink filly.

"Butter!" Pinkie cried, returning the big hug, "So, who are we planning a party for?"

"It's Con's birthday tomorrow!" Butter explained, "And I wanna throw him a surprise party!"

"Oh, cool!" Pinkie gasped, "Surprise parties are the best!"

"Yeah, but it has to be perfect!" Butter said, "Con is one of my best friends!"

"Ok, got it! I've never met a pony I couldn't plan the perfect party for," Pinkie smiled proudly, "Alright, I know Con a little, but not as much as you do, so what does Con like?"

"Oh, he likes scamming, and himself, and jawbreakers," Butter said.

"Ooh, I got just the thing!" Pinkie said, "A funhouse party with jawbreakers and candy and cake for snacks where everypony gets a bunch of chocolate coins!"

"That's perfect!" Butter jumped happily, "C'mon, let's get started!"

The two ponies went all around town, making sure that Con didn't see them. Pinkie stopped by Sugarcube Corner and ordered a big cake in the shape of a bit with Con's face on it and ten bags of chocolate coins, and Butter ran all around town getting a bunch a funhouse mirrors and jawbreakers and candy.

The two met each other at Sugarcube Corner and started decorating. Pinkie had to make sure that Butter didn't accidently mess anything up, but other than that, it was really fun to plan a party with Butter. He was no Cheese Sandwich, who was also a super-duper-party-pony, but Butter sure knew how to have fun!

* * *

The party started at noon the next day, and Con was really surprised when his friends brought him to Sugarcube Corner. He stood there in shock and then smiled as he went to join.

Pinkie and Butter sat together at a table eating cupcakes and drinking soda while everypony else was dancing. Butter didn't know why, but he got a bubbly feeling in his stomach whenever he was near Pinkie Pie, and had a strong feeling that it wasn't gas.

"Wow, these cupcakes are good!" Pinkie said, licking her lips clean of frosting.

"Yeah, they are!" Butter said after tasting one and swallowing it. He took a big drink of soda and burped loudly.

"Nice one, monobrow!" Con laughed as he walked past the table before stealing the dance floor again.

"I like soda!" Pinkie Pie giggled, "It gives me a bubbly feeling in my tummy!" She gulped down half her cup and burped.

"Yeah, me too!" Butter was releaved and thought that that was the bubbly feeling he had, "Pocket made a soda one time that never lost its fizz and I drank it and it exploded out my nose like a fizzy pink jetpack!"

"Oh yeah!" Pinkie said, "I remember that! I thought you were a new Pegasus in town!" The song 'Make a Wish' came on and Pinkie and Butter went to dance.

 _Get your hooves up!_

 _Party's starting out right now!_

 _Everypony, everypony get down!_

 _Time to make a wish,_

 _Better make it right now!_

* * *

After the party Butter was one of the last ones to leave. He was thanking Pinkie for helping him.

"No problem!" Pinkie smiled at Butter, and he felt a bubbly feeling again.

"Hey, Pinkie?" Butter asked, "I have that bubbly feeling again."

"Hey, me too!" Pinkie smiled wider, "Must be the soda!"

"Yeah, must be!" Butter smiled back and waved as he left, but he was _sure_ it wasn't the soda.


	4. Fluttershy's Love

Eighteen-year-old Fluttershy was laughing with a friend of hers in her cottage. The colt she was laughing with had a purple mane that was like a rhino horn and light red almost pink fur. His cutie mark was a chicken feather with a piece of paper. His name was Creature Quill, but everypony called him Creature or CQ.

"Oh, Creature, you write the funniest stories," Fluttershy sighed. She had met Creature when he was out around the edge on the Everfree Forest, looking for interesting animals to write funny stories about, because that's what he did. Creature put the papers he held with his magic down on the table.

"Thanks," He smiled widely, "I'm hoping to get them published someday, but I don't even know where to begin!"

"Well, maybe my friend Twilight knows a publisher," Fluttershy thought, " She used to live in Canterlot."

"You mean Princess Twilight?" Creature asked in shock, "You're friends with her?"

"Of course," Fluttershy said, "Ever since she moved here."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Creature gasped, "Hey, I got an idea! Just have to change the names and tweak the behaviour a bit…." Using his magic, he made a quill and parchment appear out of thin air and began to write, speaking aloud as he did. Fluttershy listened to him write.

 _Princess Fluffy Care had always loved animals. She even sort of looked like an animal. Her ears were hidden underneath a big white mane, only a little bit of her horn showing. Her brown wings flapped through the air when she flew, giving her the appearance of an eagle. Her favorite animals were birds. They were great singers and they loved to fly, just like Fluffy Care did._

"Hmm, I'm thinking of having Fluffy Care act a lot like an eagle," Creature stopped writing, "But I don't really know a lot about eagles." He looked towards Fluttershy and smiled, "Care to help?"

"Of course!" Fluttershy flew over to her bookshelf, "I have plenty of books on-"

"No, not books," Creature said, "I don't really learn from books. I have to actually see and interact with them. Know any nearby eagle nests?"

"Well, maybe one or two," Fluttershy said slowly, "Yes, there's one not far from here. I'll show you."

The two left Fluttershy's cottage and started to walk, Fluttershy leading the way. She led Creature to a mountain, where a few hooves above them they could hear the chirping of a baby eagle.

"Perfect!" Creature beamed, "Now I just need an advantage point where I can easily see them…" He looked around and saw a ledge with some bushes on it, "Perfect." They snuck onto the ledge and hid behind the bush and watched as a mother eagle landed and fed her baby.

* * *

After a few hours, Creature had all he needed.

"Alright, let's get going," Creature whispered near sunset. They walked home and on the way they stopped to watch the sunset. Mosquitoes hummed as they started to awake, and small green flashes told the two that the lightnings bug were flying. A mosquito bit Creature and he was about to slap it when he remembered who he was with. He gently blew on the small bug and it flew away.

"Did you know it's only the females that drink blood?" Fluttershy said as a mosquito landed on her hoof.

"Really?" Creature blew on another bug and held back the urge to slap it, "No, I-" He blew on another, "-didn't. That's very-" Another blow, "-interesting."

"Yes, not many ponies do," Fluttershy said as the mosquito on her hoof flew away, "Hey, watch this." Fluttershy took a flashlight out and flashed it a bit. A ton of lightning bugs started to land on her mane, tail, and body, giving her a glowing look. Creature thought it was really cool how the bugs flashed on and off.

"How'd you do that?" He asked.

"It's how fire flies communicate," Fluttershy explained.

"Cool!" Creature said, "Maybe I'll write a story about them." He made another piece of paper appear, this one titled 'Story Ideas' and wrote after the number 23 'Lightning Bugs'

"Thanks, Fluttershy!" Creature exclaimed after the lightning bugs had left, "You're the best!" He gave the yellow Pegasus a quick kiss on the cheek before running off, not seeing the filly's cheeks turn a vibrent red.


	5. Applejack's Love

Seventeen-year-old Applejack was on the train to Appleloosa, by herself. She was bringing another tree to her cousin's farm, this one she had named Appledog. She was sitting alone in her compartment when the train slowed to a stop. She dragged Appledog off the train and walked over to her cousin, Brayburn.

"Howdy, Brayburn," Applejack greeted with a smile.

"Howdy there, cousin!" Brayburn smiled back, "Got another tree for us?"

"Yup, Appledog here is all ready!" Applejack gave the tree to her cousin.

"I'll get her planted," Brayburn said, "While I get that done, you go explore tha town. I'll come 'n find ya when I'm done."

"Alright, see ya later!" Applejack waved as she set off into the town. She decided to take a horse-drawn carrage to see the town. When she stopped one she climbed in, as well did another pony. He was a light yellow with a dusty orange mane and tail. His cutie mark was an old barn.

"Howdy, my name is Simple Ways," He spoke in a voice that reminded Applejack of Rarity when she was trying to impress that one colt, "Mind if I-ah join ya?"

"Uh, sure, I guess," Applejack said, "I'm Applejack."

"Are ya new in town?" Simple Ways asked.

"No, just vistin'," Applejack said, looking around Appleloosa.

"Well, how wonderful!" Simple Ways smiled, "We don' get many-a visitor's aroun' here!"

"Yeah, my cousin, Brayburn, says that," Applejack said.

"Oh, are you vistin' Brayburn?" Simple Ways asked, "He's the best darn apple farm 'round these parts!"

"Yeah, he is," Applejack smiled, proud of her cousin, "I was bringing him a tree from my own orchard. He said one of his died somehow so he needs a replacement."

"You're an apple farmer, too?" Simple Ways seemed interested, "I work fer Brayburn, so I'm an apple farmer!"

"Really?" Applejack looked at the colt, "That's mighty interesting! I got a little sister Apple Bloom who helps me around the farm a lot. We like to make a game of it."

"I gots an older brother named Buck Goldie, and we like to make a game out of when we collect apples," Simple Ways said.

* * *

The two talked for a while until the carrage stopped at the apple orchard. The two got out and took a walk through the trees, staying silent as the early autumn wind rustled their manes. Every once in a while they'd look at each other, blush slightly, and look away again.

Applejack couldn't explain how she felt with this pony. She had met lots of other colts, but none of them made her feel like she did with this one. She had never felt this way before, so she couldn't explain it, and she didn't like that.

"So, uh," Applejack was started by Simple Ways speaking, "Where're you from?"

"Ponyville," Applejack answered, "Well, Sweet Apple Achers, but that's in Ponyville."

"Ponyville?" Simple Ways sounded surprised, "That's really far away. How long did it take you ter get here?"

"Just overnight," The orange filly said, looking up at the apples ready to be bucked any day now, "Are you guys going through Apple Bucking Day anytime soon?"

"Yeah, maybe another day or two," The light yellow colt said, looking up at the apples, "They look so juicy an' sweet, I'd really like'd ter try one now."

"Well, I don't think it would hurt to kick down an apple or two early," Applejack said, "It ain't like they're zap apples."

"What're zap apples?" Simple Ways looked confused.

"They're the most delisious and hardest to harvest apples ever," Applejack sighed in delight at remembering the taste on her Granny Smith's hoof-made zap apple jam. Applejack explained the whole process of zap apples to the yellow colt, who seemed to drink it all in like a tall glass of fizzy apple cider.

"That's really cool!" Simple Ways said.

"Yeah," Applejack looked at him before hearing the clock strike three, "Oh, no! My train leaves at 3:15! I gotta go! I'll see you next time!"

"Goodbye Applejack," Simple Ways said sadly, before planting a kiss on Applejack's furry orange cheek.


	6. Rarity's Love

Fourteen-year-old Rarity was taking a walk in the park with a colt named Pocket Textbook. He was a very smart and rather cute unicorn stallion, which was why Rarity liked him so. They had been friends for quite some time, but Rarity was too shy to tell him that she loved him. Pocket was more than just smart and cute, though. Like Rarity, everything had to be neat, tidy, and orderly. He didn't have much taste in fashion, though, which was something Rarity wanted to change about him. He always wore this garash black hat a top his mane, but he refused to take it off. It had always peaked Rarity's curiosity, and it finally got the best of her.

"Why do you always wear that?" She asked. Pocket seemed startled for a minute then looked over at Rarity.

"Pardon?" He asked. That was something else Rarity liked about him. He was always so polite.

"Why do you always wear that hat?" Rarity repeated.

"Oh, well, um," Pocket looked uncomfortable, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"But if you'd let me, I could make it oh so much more fashionable," The white unicorn reached her hoof out to grab the hat, but Pocket quickly moved over, making her miss.

"I-I'm sorry, Rarity, but I'm afraid I can't let you remove my hat," Pocket said roughly, although still politely.

"Oh, alright," Rarity huffed, "I do so wish you would tell me what's the matter with it."

"I have never told a soul, and I prefer to keep it that way," The red unicorn said.

"Fine," Rarity sighed, "If you must." She spotted some fallen branches from a tree and smiled. Her horned glowed and tingled with magic, and Rarity transformed the branch's leaves into her and Pocket standing together, their horns touching, just like Princess Cadence and Shining Armor had at their wedding. She gave it to a blushing Pocket, who took it with gratitude.

"Thank you, Rarity," Pocket smiled and took the branch with his own magic.

"Pocket, darling, there's something I must tell you," Rarity said, looking into Pocket's blue-green eyes, "I have now- well, for quite a while- what I mean is…" The mare sighed, "I-I...I like you, Pocket. I always have."

Pocket started at Rarity in disbelief, his face red under his red fur.

"R-really?" He asked, pinching himself to make sure this wasn't a dream. Rarity nodded, "Oh, my." Pocket looked nervous, "Um, well, frankly, Rarity, I've, um, always had, um, a bit of, um, a crush on you, too." Rarity's eyes flung open in joy.

"Really?!" She cried, "Oh, Pocket! That's wonderful!" The two shared a long hug before breaking apart.

"Oh, we should tell our friends!" Rarity cried happily.

"Um, m-maybe we should hold off on telling them just yet," Pocket said, "I'm afraid that if I tell Con I'm in a relationship, we might become angry with me."

"But whatever do you mean, darling?" Rarity asked, confused.

"Con believes he is the best of our group, the most handsome one," Pocket explained, "So if I am in a relationship before he, he might become jealous or angry."

"Well, I do quite understand the behavour of your friends," Rarity said slowly, "Very well, then. We shall hold the news until your friend is able to handle it."

"Thank you, Rarity," Pocket smiled.

"Can I at least tell my friends if I make them promise not to tell anypony?" Rarity asked, desprite for somepony to talk to about this. She was so excited.

"Sure," Pocket was ok with that.

"Oh, thank you!" Rarity squealed, rushing off to tell her friends, but not before giving Pocket a swift kiss on the cheek, making the colt smile and burn bright red as his mane curled upwards.


End file.
